The Hero and the Vigilante
by Midori-Sensei
Summary: An attempt at Naodori. See how it went?


Author's Notes:

Yeah, so I've decided to try my hand at Naodori.

Not sure how well it turned out, but here it is.

Oh.

And if I hadn't already told everyone: _I'm not writing anymore ShizNat._

Too bad.

Enjoy!

* * *

With a backwards wave, the figure took off into the darkness, the lithe body gliding from one rooftop to the next. Olive eyes watched her depart, not without a pang of guilt and a pinch of heartache. Cherry red labrys tight within her grip, the woman assessed the scene of the crime.

The vigilante Nao Yuuki had robbed her third jewelry department of the week. The Hero of Justice, or better publically known as "The HiME of the Wind", Midori Sugiura had let her escape once more. It was unacceptable. The good people of Fuuka were counting on her to put evil behind bars. She was the only one who could.

With a sigh, she turned towards the stairwell and plodded down each step, her tangerine colored ponytail bobbing. As she made her way back down the building, she began to change her uniform, as not to get caught. Squeezing her weapon, she willed it to vanish before opening the door and entering the crowd.

"How could you let her just walk away?!" Her boss shouted loudly, ignoring the calming pat on the shoulder from her lover.

The detective merely shrugged and shot the secretary a grin. "Lovely evening, eh Shizuru?"

"It seems as though there are no casualties, so yes, it is indeed."

The brunette smiled as she shifted to wrap her arms around the blonde before her. With a soft tug, the body was against her own, and she rested her chin on Haruka's shoulder.

"May we go now, Haruka-chan? Our night is being wasted away."

She purred into her ear, causing a small shiver to run up the police chief's spine.

"I want a detailed report on my desk by tomorrow!"

She pointed at Midori to emphasis its importance before allowing Shizuru to drag her away.

The Fuuka sleuth scanned the area, taking notice of people sweeping up glass, lights flashing in many directions, and the alarm still going off before deciding that she'd rather go out for a drink.

The bar was quiet, though she would have preferred more noise. The air was filled with narcotics, that which proved to turn her off. Waving her hand to clear the air around her, she ordered an entire bottle. It wasn't a rare occurrence. She had no issues in life. In fact, she was a very happy woman. She just enjoyed getting smashed every other day.

"_Despite the HiME-signal in the sky, there were no reported sightings of the mysterious maiden, The HiME of the Wind. Has Justice really fallen?" _

The newsman on the TV screen above her head asked the audience as a clip of the earlier robbery played. A scowl shifting onto her face, she felt like shouting in a slurred voice: "I _was_ there!" But she knew better, drunken state or not.

"Don't think I haven't noticed, 'sensei'."

A familiar husky voice spoke from her right, causing her to tilt her head in that direction. A twenty year old with cobalt hair and well clad in leather was thumbing through a file that sat on her lap. An orange brow quirked upwards before she remembered just who the stranger was.

"Natsuki-chan…"

A giddy and happily intoxicated Midori spoke, already trapping the girl in her embrace.

"You smell terrible."

She deadpanned while pushing the other off of her promptly.

"As I was saying…"

Natsuki tried to continue once they were a safe distance apart.

"According to these papers, whenever that Yuuki woman strikes, The HiME of the Wind is nowhere to be seen. Why are you letting her get away?"

She said in a hushed tone, knowing better than to give her acquaintance of sorts away.

"Aww, I don't know what you're talking about, Na-chan."

"Cut the crap. Mai is worried about you."

The secret hero's features soften at the thought before she took another swing. "It's complicated. But I can handle it."

"You better. She's getting out of control and- You should go."

"Huh?"

Midori faced her once more with a confused expression clearly etched upon her face. The blunette merely pointed her thumb towards the sky, where an almost Z shape hung in the clouds. The HiME signal. Already?

With a loud, possibly over exaggerated sigh, the redhead pushed herself from off of the stool and approached the exit. She gave a glance backwards, a goofy grin in place.

"Tell the Misses I said 'hi'."

Natsuki shooed her away with a faint blush before ordering a martini.

Looking around, and effectively missing the direction of the robbery at first, the detective ran into an alley way to transform. At first, she almost shouted "Moon… Prism… Power!", but she stopped herself.

Once dressed in a maid-like uniform, she summoned her faithful sidekick, Gakutenou and flew off into the night.

X x X x

"Where's the thrill anymore?"

A figure sporting all black skin spoke to herself as she reached her hand past the security beams for the large diamond in the glass case. Really, people like her steal for fun. If you get away every time, it's no longer fun.

"And how long does she plan on making me wait? Not like it matters, she'll just watch me skip off."

The moment those words left her lips, large chunks of ceiling crashed to the floor, that which managed to startle her. In fact, she had almost dropped the diamond.

"In the name of the moon- Eheh, Justice! I shall punisshhh you!"

Arising from the rubble, and on shaky legs, the hero stumbled over to her and placed her hands firmly on her shoulders.

"You crazy dunce! You've got to take better care of yourself-"

Before she could finish, she paled and looked like her mouth was suddenly full.

"…I feel sick."

She mumbled, causing Nao to take a step backwards. The sound the criminal's scream and inevitable vomiting mixed together, and almost sounded like a hurt animal.

"Look what you did!" Her enemy spoke between gritted teeth as she lifted her shirt, showing the pool of puke.

"You have been doused by the current of Justice! Submit and be submitted!" Midori proudly announced before pouncing on the other.

Trapped underneath, the crimson haired thief flushed and looked away just as sirens started to sound.

"…this is how I go, huh?"

She mumbled aloud, only to see that her captor had fallen asleep on top of her.

"Great."

X x X x

"Okay, people! Nothing to see here!" Haruka pushed the paparazzi away from the scene, most running before she could approach them.

Shizuru was escorting Nao into the police car with a still unconscious Midori already inside, who had mysteriously changed wardrobes.

"We found you two in quite the predicament, I must say." Kyoto-ben spoke, a twinkle of amusement evident in her eyes.

"How about you go control your pet, why don't you?" The prisoner shot back as she secretly tried to break free of her handcuffs.

"Ara, now that is an idea…" Sneaking out of the car, she happily greeted her lover who was preparing to chase after photographers.

Rolling her grassy green eyes, she was just about to slip the restraints off when she felt a movement next to her. The HiME had moved so that her head was in the other's lap and her arms around her waist protectively.

"…Hmph." She settled for leaning back in her seat instead.

X x X x

"Hey you there…"

She purred in her most seductive voice, eyes half-lidded and all.

"Mind coming a little closer? I'd love some more…personal company."

The guard reddened as he shifted to do as she requested.

"You can go, Tate. I'll be taking your place."

Midori ordered as she marched in the prisoner's quarters.

"Y-yes ma'am!"

He gave the notorious criminal a side glance before shuffling out of the room with haste.

"What was that?"

The detective asked as she grabbed a chair and moved it so that it would face Nao directly.

"I could ask you the same thing. Since when do you have the guts to actually catch me? And what's with these cuffs?"

She lifted her wrists to show that there was no opening for a key. Instead, there was what looked like a scanner.

"You're a genius at unlocking things, right? So it's got a fingerprint scan instead. Only a select few can set you free."

_Like you, I bet…_

"I see." She idly inspected her nails as she made small talk. "So why have you just now put me away, huh?"

No answer.

_Hmmm…_

"Come closer, I want to get a good look at you."

Beckoning her over proved successful, as Midori reluctantly moved a bit closer to the bars only to be yanked further up against them. Insistent lips melded against the others, their mouths brushing roughly alongside each other. The elder of the two was shell shocked for a brief moment, before wanting more. Fumbling for the keys at her belt, she unlocked the cell and pushed the inmate to the cold ground and climbed on top.

As the HiME bit and sucked at her neck, Nao guided her hand to the handcuffs digging into her wrists and swiped her thumb across the scanner. They instantly unlocked. But Midori was far too distracted to notice. The infamous robber looked from the open door to the hungry tiger on her, back and forth before tossing the cuffs behind her and meeting her enemy's lips once more.

X x X x

"There, you got to live out your fun little story. Now can you untie me?" Her lover hissed from the bed, her arms tied to its posts. She was nude, cold, and tired of Midori's games. Roleplay night was such a burden.

"Not yet, Nao-chan!" Midori spoke as she dove onto the sheets. "Let me finish narrating."

The younger snorted in reply.

"And now after weeks of chase, the great Midori finally had her fiancé in her arms. And how sweet it was-"

"…since when am I your fiancé?" The "vigilante" gave her a perplexed look as a mischievous smirk spread across her face.

"Since now."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Tell me what you thought, ah?


End file.
